My Demon Prince
by Ladyryokohoshi
Summary: A lord is ill and Kikyo is summmoned to heal him. But Kikyo recieves a nasty shock of who it is... and now that she's there will she ever be free of him? Rated M for langage, sex and violence. If that isn't your thing I wouldn't suggest reading this. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

My Demon Prince

'_It's her, Kikyo,'_ he thought. It had been over fifty years since he had seen her. She had become his want, no, **obsession**, ever since she cared for him. He could remember it like it was yesterday. If **she** hadn't cared for him he would have been dead. "Kikyo," he whispered. "Can it be? Could've you been alive this whole time? But how?" he barely spoke. The questions raced through his mind. The wars continued. And he watched Kikyo heal whoever asked. He remained hidden in his castle, waiting for the chance to lure her there, and keep her as his own.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was in a nearby village healing wounded soldiers. "Thank you great priestess," a soldier said with a deep bow. Kikyo nodded. Silently she stood up and started to walk away. But before she could, a man spoke up. "Is the priestess Kikyo here?" "Yes, I am here," she replied. "We need your services. Our lord, is extremely ill, and is refusing any medical care. Please can you assist him?" She nodded.

On the journey to the lord's palace, the men explained that the lord had been wounded in a fight. He had started to act strange and stopped letting anyone see him. Now they turned to her for the only help left.

They finally reached the castle. It was… dismal. A strange aura of evil surrounded it, almost engulfing it completely. Dark clouds surrounded the whole area where the palace was located. The clouds swirled angrily above the palace. Kikyo headed for the door, but she stopped dead in her tracks. Not only was there an aura of evil surrounding the palace, but the unmistakable presence of a demon was definitely there. She could sense it! "Priestess Kikyo is there a problem?" an escort asked. She shook her head. "Let us see to your lord," she replied quietly.

The escort led her to the lord's room. "Here is where he sleeps. I believe he is expecting you," the escort told her. "Thank you," was the curt reply, for the aura of the demon had become unbearably strong. "My lord, the priestess is here. Shall we wait outside the door?" the man asked. "No. Leave us be!" came the voice. "Come in priestess."

She opened the paper wall. The room was almost pitch black, except for a candle which was burning low. The candle barely emitted enough light to see anything. She saw the futon where the lord lay. She couldn't see his face, but just the shape of a man. "My lord, my name is Kikyo. I am a priestess here to heal your wounds," she respectively told him. "Come in, Kikyo," came the silky dark voice. "I've been expecting you. At last, you are here. And now that you have come you shall not leave!" he cruelly said. "What do you mean?" Kikyo asked. "Do you not know who I am? Do you not remember what you did for me fifty years ago?" he asked sharply. "I remember, my dear Kikyo. Ever since that day I have wanted you as mine and mine only!" At this he laughed, for Kikyo had an angry look on her face, but he could see fear. Pure terror was written in her eyes. "No I don't remember. Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. "To these foolish humans, I am Lord Kagawaki, but I am really not who they think I am," he replied as he started to get up from his bed. "Kikyo, I have waited for you! And now I want you! I want you to be mine forever!" he quietly told her as he slowly walked towards her. Kikyo backed up. Out of what, fear or hatred?

Suddenly he was behind her, his arms gripping tightly around her waist. She could feel him breathing down her neck; his mouth was so close to her ear. "Kikyo, you now belong to me. I won't let you walk away from me, not this time. That half breed, Inuyasha will not interfere. You are mine!" he murmured manically into her ear. He turned her around to face him. She gasped in horror at the man she saw. "Naraku!" she whispered in terror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He laughed. "Yes Kikyo it is I." "But that is impossible. You died fifty years ago," she told him confused. "You should be dead as well. How is it that you are still alive and look so young?" he asked sharply. "I am not alive. I am living off the souls of the dead," she calmly revealed to him. "I see. I am no longer human, but made of thousands of demons merged into one body. I let the demons eat my human flesh so that I may become powerful. I have all the power I want. Except for one thing, you!" he said cruelly to her. "You will never have me Naraku, I swear this!" she defiantly said. He chuckled. "You cannot escape me now. For you shall be mine. Kikyo tried to move but realized that his arms were still wrapped around her waist. Naraku started to pull her as close to him as possible. She tried to resist but she had been left powerless to do anything. "Kikyo my beautiful priestess, I have longed for you for fifty years and now I have you!" he murmured. He pushed her to the ground, grabbing her wrists and pinning her so that she couldn't move. "NO!" she tried to scream. Nothing came from her lips. Instead it was a hoarse gasp. Then he pressed his lips to hers, hard. "Why do you resist me my wife to be?" he asked with an awful laugh. "I shall not be yours!" she fiercely told him. Just as suddenly he had pinned her down, he got up again.

He walked to where his futon was and started to take off his elaborate kimono. "Wha- what are you doing?" she asked him horrified that he was stripping in front of her. "Were you not sent to heal my wounds?" he asked, thoroughly enjoying her horror. "Yes." She bowed her head, hating Naraku for making her show how terrified of him she was. Naraku lay back down, and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of Kikyo's cool hands massage healing herbs into his skin and gentleness around his wounds. "This should take care of your wounds. May I leave now my lord?" she coolly asked him. "No," he simply said. "I am tired and you shall lie beside me. Kikyo gasped in absolute horror. "How dare you!" she started furiously. "Do not argue with me!" He sounded a little angry, now. "I will tie you here if I must. Now, lie down beside me," he commanded. She paused, unsure of what to do. Then quietly she did as he told her, lying so that they were back to back. Her hands were clinched in fists of utter rage. "That's more like it." She felt him turn over to his side and wrap his arms around her. Now tears of anger filled her eyes. She hated him!

Kikyo tensed as she felt Naraku snuggle up closer to her. His lips lingered near her ear. She knew how much he was enjoying this. "Mmmmm. Kikyo you smell so good, and you are so soft," he whispered into her ear. It took all of her strength not to slap him with every ounce of anger she had. She felt him moving his hands over her body. Kikyo's face turned a blood red color. '_How **dare** him_' she thought! She felt his hot breath on her  
cheek. His hands fluttered to her kimono tie and undid it. Kikyo's eyes went wide. This was too far! Even Inuyasha had **never** dared to go that far with her! Skillfully she felt the kimono move away from her skin, leaving her top unmercifully exposed to Naraku. His lips lingered near her neck, and then trailed down to her shoulder. She gasped. Now she had no idea of what to do. She had never done this before. It was frightening, yet it aroused a great curiosity unlike anything she had ever known. She once again heard a rustle of clothing. Now she felt Naraku's skin next to hers. His cheek brushed hers. Naraku wanted her and so very badly! "Kikyo," he started to whisper, but he stopped, not sure of what to say next. Kikyo turned to face him. His lips gently met hers. He let his tongue explore her mouth. This time Kikyo did not fight, she invited him. Her curiosity was peaked so much that she had to know. What was this?

She felt the rest of her kimono slip off of her. It wasn't until she felt his tongue exploring other parts of her body that she realized she and Naraku were both nude. He rolled her onto her back and pulled himself on top of her. "Naraku, please," she said. "Shhh, I will be gentle," he told her. She felt his lips travel all over her body, then his tongue. Kikyo let out a moan. Her body was tingling with this unknown feeling of pleasure. If she hated him so much then why was she enjoying every moment of this? She felt him start a rhythm with his hips. His hands traveled to her breast and started to massage them. She moaned again. Once again his mouth met with hers and explored it completely. Their breath had quickened and the rhythm had become at a faster pace. "Naraku," she gasped. She felt the tip of his manhood at the entrance of her secret place. Suddenly, he thrust into her. She cried out in pain, but he couldn't stop now. He thrust deeper and deeper into her. Kikyo's cry of pain had now become cries of pleasure and pain mixed together. "Naraku!" she cried. He thrust harder into her. He could feel her body begging for more. "Oh! Kikyo!" he yelled. The excitement was still building. He kept going faster and deeper. They were both sweating. She felt an excitement building in him and her. "Naraku! Please! Oh Please!" she begged. "Oh! Yes!" he yelled. Suddenly, she felt a rush inside of her, she went dizzy, and then he stopped. They were both breathing hard. Naraku rolled off of her and lay beside her. For a moment they didn't speak, they just looked at the ceiling. She was exhausted! Neither one of them spoke. Kikyo just curled up beside Naraku. He wrapped his arms around her and together they fell asleep.

Kikyo awoke the next morning to find herself naked beside Naraku. She had made love for the first time, and it was with a demon. It wasn't until a few minutes that she realized the full extent of what she had done. She had let Naraku pierce her skin. According to the Demon laws, that meant one thing, she had mated with him! She would have to marry Naraku!


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally! Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long. I'm in the middle of moving and preparing for my daughter to come! YAAY! It's been really hectic. But to all my faithful fans thank you for all your patience! And finally I suppose I should do the disclaimers (which I forgot to do in my last 2 chapters) I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha. I just love the series and am addicted to it. So now, Onward to the Fanfic! _

Naraku still slept beside her. Quietly she got up and dressed. 'I can't believe I did that!' she thought. Marry Naraku. Panic Swelled up inside her like a dark curse slowly killing her. 'I have to flee.' she thought. Quiet as a mouse she snuck out. The guards had all fell asleep at their post. Finally she reached the door outside. However, there by the door was a huge burly guard soundly sleeping. She reached out and gave the door a push as it gave a great groan. She froze in horror, but the guard just kept sleeping. Kikyo didn't think twice but ran as fast as she could into the forest nearby. Like a ninja she disappeared into the darkness.

Naraku awoke expecting Kikyo by his side. He had reached for her and felt nothing but air. His eyes flew open in full out fury! "GONE!!!!" he stormed out, Threw open his door! He saw the guards asleep. That only pissed him off even more. "YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS! SHE'S GONE!" he roared. "FIND HER! **NOW**!" he snarled viciously. The guards bowed profusely. "Yes milord right away!"

For three cursed dark months Kikyo ran; barely escaping Naraku's cold grasp! She knew where she was heading but wasn't sure if he knew some how too. During this time she realized that she was changing. She didn't understand why, just that she was. So she went to the only person she could trust, Kaede.

It was in the dead of the night when she reached Kaede's hut. Silently she entered. "Who goes there!" came the old voice of Kaede. "It is I sister, Kikyo," she calmly said. There was a minute of silence. "How can that be? My sister is long dead. Surly this must be a joke!" came the reply. "Iie, I am not dead, but not alive either. I must speak with you. It is urgent!" "Very well." She heard Kaede get up. A few seconds later the fire was lit. Kaede looked straight into her sister's eyes and saw that it truly **was** Kikyo. "It **is** you. But you are still the same as the day you died," Kaede said in wonder. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?" she asked. Kikyo looked into the fire and blushed with shame. "It's a long story dear sister," she said quietly. "Explain it to me slowly then."

Kikyo started all the way from the beginning, how she was tricked into going into the lord's home, and how she slept with him. Then she explained how her body was changing in ways that she did not understand. It frightened her. Kaede listened quietly. She was shocked that her sister had done such a thing. But she knew what was wrong. "Kaede what is wrong with me?" Kikyo asked with deep concern. Kaede took a deep breath. She knew this was NOT going to be easy. "What you are about to hear will not make you happy in the least bit," she began. "My dear sister, you are carrying that cursed man's child."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kikyo felt numb. She couldn't breathe. '_With child_? _That __**bastard**__ got me with child_?' she thought. Hell he'd find her for sure now. "Kikyo are you alright?" Kaede asked, for she had been deadly silent. "I don't know yet." '**Why** am I so angry? I wanted it and he wanted it. I really did enjoy doing it. So why am I mad at him?' she thought. 'Am I in love with him? Or am I addicted to the act of sex?' Never in her life had Kikyo been so confused about how she felt.

"I must leave my dear sister. I will not let Naraku harm this village for the sake of finding me. I am sorry to say that you may never see me again," she told Kaede sadly. "Kikyo!" Kaede started. Kikyo didn't wait for her to finish but walked out of her hut and into the forest. Kikyo decided to sleep the rest of the night then travel again.

The next morning she got up, bathed and dressed. She started to walk not knowing where she was going. She found herself going back to Naraku. He was going to be furious! Would he hit her? Would he be angry when he found out that she was pregnant? She guessed that she would find out when he found her.

Meanwhile Naraku was out looking for Kikyo himself. Using his demon powers, he picked up her trail. '_How DARE she run away from ME! I will punish her for such insolent behavior_!' he thought. It would only be a matter of days before he found her.

Three days later he did find her. She was at a hot spring bathing. Kikyo was well aware that someone was watching her. "Who is there!" she yelled. "You shouldn't have run away from me you bitch!" came the voice from in the trees. She shuddered. He was furious alright! He came out from behind the tree he had concealed himself behind. God she was beautiful! No matter how furious he was at her he could never deny how beautiful she was especially naked. "Get out. We're leaving,' he commanded her. He waited until she was dressed. She timidly walked up next to him. She knew he was angry. That was what terrified the hell out of her. "Turn around and face me," he said coldly. He raised his hand and balled it into a hard fist. Kikyo stood there waiting for the brutal blow. But he stopped a few inches from her face. He couldn't do it. He could not strike this woman. She looked at him tears were in her eyes. "Naraku, I must tell you something," she said after finding her voice. "Naraku I am with child."

"What? With child? My child?" he asked taken aback by this. She nodded her head. No wonder her human scent was so different. She also seemed to be acting differently around him. "If you are not jesting, then we must marry," he told her quietly. He was still reeling from the idea that he had gotten her pregnant. Kikyo had had three days to figure out why she was angry at him, only to find she wasn't, she was just scared. She was scared because she was having a child, and that she found she truly loved Naraku. She had to show him that she was not going to run anymore, but faithfully be beside him. But how do you show a demon that? Naraku had been watching her carefully after the news of her pregnancy. She seemed to be pondering something. She had gone so quiet. Was she planning on running again?

Just as suddenly as she had gone silent she moved closer to Naraku. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 'What in the?!' he thought. But he could not resist! His lips belonged on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you Naraku, and I will never leave you again. I'm sorry I did in the first place," she quietly told him. "Promise me you shall never run again," he demanded. "I shan't ever run again. I swear," she promised. "Kikyo will you marry me?" Naraku blurted out. "Yes," she simply said.

Just then they saw it. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were standing there with their mouths wide open!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha and the gang stood in utter silence. "Ki Kikyou." Inuyasha said quietly. "Is it true? Are you really carrying HIS child?" His voice grew progressively louder as he spoke with fury. "ARE YOU REALLY GONNA MARRY HIM! WHY!" He made an advance to face her. Like lightning Naraku blocked her from him and pinned Inuyasha to the nearest tree. "She's MINE," he hissed venomously. "DO YOU HEAR ME SHE BELONGS TO ME!!!?" Naraku yelled. Kikyou backed up in fear. "_Oh my god! What have I gotten myself into?"_ She thought. "Heh. You two deserve each other," Inuyasha said bitterly.

Kagome stood in silence. Naraku glared at him and dropped him. "We're leaving," he said to Kikyou. He went over to Kikyou grabbed her arm a little too roughly, and let out a cloud of poisonous miasma. Just like that, they were gone. Inuyasha hated her. That bitch betrayed him. SLAP!!! Kagome backhanded him, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you." She whispered. "I HATE YOU!! YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU FORGOT ABOUT HER THAT **I **WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO MATTERED TO YOU!" she broke down sobbing on the ground. "Kagome!" Sango gasped as she ran to her side. "Kagome I'm sorry. You DO matter to me. I was wrong about her. That whore doesn't give a fuck about me. You're actually devoted to me. I promise I'll forget about her." He said comfortingly. "That's good. Be because I'm also pregnant." She told him. Everyone's Jaw dropped. Inuyasha smiled. "I don't need Kikyou. I have you and my baby." He told her. But secretly in his heart he wanted her back and he didn't want her back.

Naraku finally had Kikyou where he wanted her; with him. No one was allowed to touch her, NO ONE! He grabbed her roughly and brought her close. Close enough to see his rage. "Don't you ever run from me again, EVER!" he said in a deadly whisper. "I I I'm sorry. I promise I won't run. Please don't hurt me Naraku." She said in a terrified whisper. He let her go and said, "Rest." And he left the room. Kikyou fell to the floor sobbing. "Kami. What have I done?" That night she cried herself to sleep in the guest room. Why did she say yes? If she ran he would kill her. But if she married him she would live a life of hell. "_You two deserve each other_" rang in her head. Did she still love Inuyasha? She didn't know. Then a wave of fury hit her. That other life form she sensed. She now realized that it was a baby. It was _their_ baby. Why did it matter? Why did it bother her? She didn't know.


End file.
